Poke Rangers: Sinnoh
by Lunar Phantom
Summary: Rating may go up. What happens when an Evil force awakens? Poke Rangers come. Well here's Sinnoh's side of the story!


I don't Own Pokemon, Power Rangers, or the Poke Rangers Idea. I just own Poke Rangers: Sinnoh and it's Seasons. I got Permission to do this Episode. I'll have a Theme song soon.

Poke Rangers: Sinnoh

Episode One: The Road to Victory

A messy brown haired 16-year-old boy got up from his bed. He looked in his mirror. His name was Josh Xederer, Local Grass Pokemon Fanatic. He was also the 2nd one in Sinnoh to complete the whole Sinnoh PokeDex', except for the legendary Pokemon. Josh sighed and went outside of his room and into the bathroom.

Another boy, at the age of 15, however was eating his breakfast at the neighboring house. He was dressed in a red t-shirt with a picture of a black dragon on it. He also wore black pants, and red and white shoes. He had on his head under his spiky brown hair a ruby colored headband, and he had the Fire symbol on the middle of it. His name was Shawn Felick, Josh's best friend, Local Fire Pokemon Fanatic, and also the 4th person to complete the Sinnoh PokeDex, without the legendary Pokemon.

"Josh is probably getting his shower about now, he always sleeps in late," said Shawn to himself.

A girl walked into the House, she was 16, and wore Blue Tank top; white Shorts, and white shoes. She had on a blue do-rag over her blonde hair. It had the Water symbol on it. She was Kailey Xentai, friend of Shawn and Josh, Water Pokemon fanatic, and 5th person to complete Sinnoh PokeDex without legendary Pokemon.

"Josh is still at home, his mom said he was taking a shower," said Kailey to Shawn.

" I knew that,"

Josh was ready and dressed. He had on a Green t-shirt with a poke ball picture on it, wears dark blue Jeans, and Green and black shoes. He then looked around and then found his Green and white cap. On the white part it had the Grass symbol on it. He then found his cell phone that was green and silver; he put it in his pocket. He got his PokeDex, and then his PokeNav, and put them in his other pocket. He got his leather wallet and put it in his back pocket. Josh then got out his skates, and then he put on his Green and Brown skates. Josh then skated out of his room, jumped on the metal stair handle and slid down it on his skates. Josh skated into the kitchen and grabbed his backpack, and a Poke ball that had the Leaf sticker on it, and a L sticker on it. He slid the backpack on his back, and skated outside the house.

"Bye Mom! See ya in 6 weeks!" Josh shouted to his mother.

"Bye Honey!" His mom called to him, "Have a fun time on the Trip!"

"I will!" Josh called back.

Josh then released the Pokemon that was in the Poke ball. It was a Leafia, the Grass Evolution of Eevee. Josh then skated into Shawn's house.

"Hello The Felick's House! Josh Xederer is here! With Leafia!" Josh shouted.

"Quiet down will ya? I'm eating," Shawn said.

"Sorry dude, Let's get on da road!" Josh yelled.

"Fine, fine," Shawn said.

Shawn and Kailey then got out their skates and put them on. Shawn's were red and gold. Kailey's were blue and black. They got up, and swung their backpacks on their backs. Shawn released his Flareon, and put his poke ball back in his backpack. Kailey released her Vaporeon, and put her poke ball back in her backpack.

The three then skated out of the house with their three Pokemon. The three skated out of Twinleaf town, and skated into Masago Town, and the tree skated into Professor Rowan's Lab. They then clicked their skates together and they turned into the shoes they normally wore. The three walked up to the professor.

"Professor, sir, we're here to give you the Sinnoh PokeDex. It has all the Sinnoh Pokemon except the Legendary ones sir. I understand that ever since that Famous trainer, actually got all the Pokemon, including legendaries, in Sinnoh, but it took a long time, you let people get Hoenn starters for all the non-legendaries," Josh told the professor.

"That is true. Brendon Birch has been supplying me with the Hoenn Starters, You can each choose from one of the three, Torchic, Treecko, and Mudkip, you also get the National PokeDex's, " Professor Rowan told them.

"I choose Torchic," said Josh.

"Huh? I thought you like Grass Pokemon," asked Shawn.

"I do, it's just that Fire is Grass's weakness so I decided to get the Fire type,"

"Oh, ok then, I choose Mudkip," said Shawn.

"Then I get Treecko," said Kailey.

6,000 years ago, a war against Good and Evil took place. The main heroes of the War were Dialga, Master of Time, and Palkia, Master of Space. But the main villain, Markchan put a spell on the two which put a 6,000-year sleep on them…once they awoke they could only be Humans. They awoke in a chamber under a Trainer School in Sinnoh. Markchan's spell also rebounded on him, except he was contained underground, underneath a Hideout. Team Galactic's Hideout.

The trio skated to Kotobuki town. They stopped by the Poke' Center to heal their Pokemon. The trio then went to the Poke Mart and Got some Hyper Potions, and Heals.

Over in the trainer's school…

The Principal of the school, Dialga, or his Human Name, Derek, asked the top student to quickly get the Element Trio. Or in other words, Josh, Shawn, and Kailey.

The student then saw the three, heading to the Gym when he walked outside. The Student ran to them.

"Element Trio! Stop!"

Josh, Shawn, and Kailey turned around.

"What?" Shawn asked.

"Come…with…me…the school wants you," said the student as he caught his breath.

The four then walked to the school, and the trio went into Derek's office, which now has the vice principal Patina in it.

"Hello," said Patina.

"Why are we here?"

"You are here, because Markchan escaped, and teamed up with Team Galactic," said Derek.

"You see, we are actually Dialga, and Palkia,"

"You mean the Pokemon that Legendary Trainer caught?" asked Kailey.

"Yes, but he let us go when he found out who we were," said Dialga.

"But, why are you telling us?" asked Josh.

"Because, we think you three would be good to be Poke Rangers,"

"Poke Rangers…You mean those teams that Kanto, Hoenn, and Orre have?" asked Shawn.

"Also Johto, Sonora, and Elem, but we are here to give you your Morphers, and Show you your base, and you probably know what your jobs as Rangers are," Said Dialga.

"Yea…we've seen News reports of the Hoenn Rangers," said Josh.

Dialga pressed a button on the wall, and the occupants in the room were teleported underground into the Ranger HQ. It had eight lab stations. One was Red, one was green, one was blue, one was navy, one was maroon, one was Pink, and the two biggest ones, were Diamond and Pearl. In the center of the room, there was a Table with three cell-phone looking devices on the table. One was red, one was blue, and one was green. The red one was Red, Gold, and black. The top part was red, the Triangle in the down middle was gold, and it had a Chimchar picture on it, and further down the device it was black. The antenna was gold, and the black part had a Gold S on it, which stands for Sinnoh. It also had a screen on the top part, which showed the time. The blue one was exactly like it, except the gold was replaced by a Crystal color, the red was replaced by Blue, and a Piplup replaced the Chimchar. The green one was the same thing except the crystal was silver, and the blue was green, and a Turtwig replaced the Piplup. In the openings the color was Black, except the colors of the characters on the buttons were red, green, or blue. The screen showed a Chimchar, Turtwig, or a Piplup, and a menu.

"We all know which ones your likely to receive," said Dialga.

The three devices flew into their hands. Shawn got the Red one, and Kailey got the blue one, and Josh got the Green one.

"Mars!" yelled Markchan.

The admin Mars ran up, "Yes sir!"

"Send out the Zuntas to destroy the region of Sinnoh! First start with Twinleaf town!" yelled Markchan.

"Yes sir!"

Zubat like monsters ran out. They had arm-like wings and legs though.

"Rangers! Zuntas are attacking Twinleaf! Morph and defeat them!" said Dialga.

"Got it!"

"It's time to Morph!" yelled the Trio.

The three pressed the buttons 2, 5, and 7 on their morphers, and the person that was holding the morpher appeared on the morpher screen, and a suit digitized onto the person on the screen. Then the actual suits digitized on to the person. Shawn's suit was red with basic gold shoulder and chest armor. A flame was on the chest armor. The gloves and boots were brown, and the belt was gold. The morpher was now under the flame on the chest armor. A brown blade was also in a sheath on his belt. The other suits were similar also, except Josh's was green, and his armor was Silver, and the Grass symbol was on the chest armor, and the morpher was under it, and the brown was replaced by Yellow. Kailey's was blue, with Crystal colored armor, and the Water symbol, and Morpher were on her chest armor, and the gloves and boot were white. Shawn's helmet represented a Chimchar head. The visor was actually at the eyes for a change, and the helmet was redder than brown, and the voice transmitter was at the mouth. Josh's helmet really looked like a Turtwig head, and the visor was at the eyes, and the voice transmitter was at the mouth. Kailey's resembled a Piplup head, and as the others the visors were the eyes, and the voice transmitter was at the beak. The three then pressed 1 on the morpher, and they teleported to Twinleaf Town.

"Red Chimchar Ranger!"

"Green Turtwig Ranger!"

"Blue Piplup Ranger!"

The three went down to their belts looking for some kind of weapon. They found their brown blades that are actually called Eevee blades.

Josh smiled, "Eevee Blades,"

"Boomerang Blades!" the three yelled and the Eevee blades turned into Boomerangs with blades on them. The three threw the blades and then they destroyed most of the Zuntas. The blades returned to them and turned back into Eevee blades. The three destroyed the rest, with their blades, and teleported back to base.

"Grrr…they got Rangers, but whatever, they'll have a break for now, But I will destroy them! Muahahaha…"

"Sinnoh Pokemon! Come back!" the three yelled, and their suits digitized off.

"Good job rangers," said Dialga.

"Thanks," the three said.

"Hey, how are we gonna take the Sinnoh League Challenge?" asked Josh.

"Do it in your free time," said Dialga.

"Ok," said Josh

"Oh and also, there are rooms for you to stay in here. Just down the hall," said Palkia.

"Ok," the three said.

The three went to their rooms

I hope you liked the Pilot episode. I enjoyed making it. I did it to get my mind off of April 22. The Day Pokemon Diamond and Pearl come out. Please Review!


End file.
